Ares
by Celsun
Summary: The Galactic Interstellar Alliance is torn in two by the evil, power-lusting grip of Lord Cyvic, dictator of Zinar. It is the story of the last member of the Arian royal family and her struggle to bring hope back to her people and her neighboring star sys


Chapter I - The Zinarian Inequity  
  
It was as any other day on Ares. The sky was a deep blue, with buildings silhouetting on the horizon. Emperor Xervian (Zerh-vee-ahn) walked out on to the marble balcony of the majestic Arian Palace. Xervian was a tall man of 6 feet with black hair that was a stylish messy and eyes of deep blue as the whole royal family had, and at 60 years old, he looked like he was still 30, most Arians lived to be 100. He always wore a crow of jewels that was wrapped around his head and only 2 centimeters from his eyebrows that was titanium white with blue and turquoise jewels laid upon it. His appearance was that of the past emperors and empresses. Xervian ruled all of the system of Ares. It consisted of the planets Alkaif (Ahl- Kaihf), Hoshdan (Hash-dehn), Magellan (Meh-geh-lehn), Sifo Yondaf (Say-foh Yahn-dahf), and lastly, Ares. Xervian was not really an emperor, but tradition puts his name as an emperor. He had a beautiful wife named Queen Atradian (Ah-trayh-dee-ahn) and a daughter named Princess Asphvia (Ahsph- via). Xervian had a trusted and productive empire with little or no problems. It was an era of peace and prosperity, as if there was nothing to fear in the world no more. As if there were no problems. But Xervian, he was highly mistaken, for soon that would all end and his beautiful system lay in ruins and the height of a dictator would soon reign and all but little hope was nearing annihilation.  
Xervian was out on the balcony. The usual, the might of the capitol city, Xerxes lay below him and the bustling of business and entertainment persued. Just as every other day. His daughter Ashpvia nicknamed Alita, was on Sifo Yondaf for a quick vacation with her mother Atradian. His servant walked onto the balcony quietly. "Would you like some water to bathe in?" "No thank you" replied Xervian. As the servant left, Xervian looked up at the deep blue sky and the everlasting sunset during the light hours of the day. A giant circular gate of a glowing white appeared, then a blinding light shot out from the gate and a ship emerged. It sped across the length of the entire massive city of Xerxes and armed with laser bullets and other foreign explosives. It had the Zinarian crest on the side of the long titanic fighter. Its wings were as most star fighters in the galaxy and the design but a little different than most. The Star Wing sped down the length of the woken city and shot a ruby red laser bomb at the palace. It hit the lower floors of the palace ( Xervian was on the topmost level of the colossal building). The building shook like a freak earthquake. Xervian quickly ran out into the corridor of his floor on the palace. A group of guards came rushing in and escorted Xervian to the nearest escape shuttle. As he was running down the soft velvet carpet, he peered out the window and saw the star fighter rushing back into the mysterious gate in which it came out of. This is definitely a terrorist act, the Zinarians are provoking for a war, or perhaps invasion.  
Xervian finally reached his emergency shuttle, but alas he was too late. He felt the ground beneath him shake violently as he was seated in the soft sofa of the shuttle. Then, explosions, as he could see from the window, ripped open the walls and through people out of their place. A great blast emerged from the destruction and the last thing Xervian saw was a blast of bright light.  
  
Asphvia quietly awoke from her bed and through the soft white sheets aside. It was a beautiful day, and without word about the Arian conflict, she awoke peacefully and clear-of-mind. She felt an awkward pain in her crown. The crown of a royal family member is fused to one's self. The emotions or troubles of one member is passed on to all who possess a crest or crown. Asphvia's dirty blond hair waved around as the soft wind from the sea-filled air filled the room from the window. Her perfect slender body of 5 feet and four inches rose from the bed and her deep blue eyes set upon the strange business outside. Asphvia looked outside and saw women and messengers running back and fourth. Something was wrong. She rushed outside of her living quarter and into the light filled white hallway. Silently, she made a quick walk to her mothers living quarters. A messenger from the royal palace had come to Sifo Yondaf. This is not good, a messenger! Something is wrong at home, or perhaps in foreign parts. Her thought was trailed off by the familiar voice of her mother, Queen Atradian. "Alita, daughter, there is a crisis. We must return home immediately. Your father, he was in the Palace at the time. A Zinarian Star fighter used a porthole to bomb the royal palace. There are no survivors, that includes your father too, Xervian " delivered Atradian mournfully and sadly. Asphvia was silent. She was shocked with awe, she could not believe what her mother was telling her! No one has ever attacked the Arian palace for over 100 years, and besides that, her father was apparently dead. Without her knowing, tears fell from her eyes. She began to weep and her knees buckled as she fell on the floor, Alita thought of all the memories of her father. Her mother caressed her in sympathy and they both wept together as if there was nothing else left for them. 


End file.
